


Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?

by Snk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snk/pseuds/Snk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics and inspiration from: Seize the Day - Avenged Sevenfold</p><p>The snowflakes passing through the soft light of the full moon looked like glitter falling from the sky, coating the landscape in a white shimmer. The hurt was raw and shattering, but the beauty outside transfixed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?

_Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?_

 

The snowflakes passing through the soft light of the full moon looked like glitter falling from the sky, coating the landscape in a white shimmer. The hurt was raw and shattering, but the beauty outside transfixed him. The snow helped to quell his emotions to a faint whisper deep within his subconscious, to cool his pain to a slight throbbing numbness just to wait for the smallest trigger that will force the despair to pump straight back through his veins, hot and thick, his own sickening brompton cocktail blend.

 

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over._

 

He flicked the window lock with his bandaged hand, a slight sting forcing a hiss from between his clenched teeth. He forced the creaky window up with his uninjured hand, feeling the deathly cold chill kiss his cheeks leaving a light hue of crimson in their wake.

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past._

 

A few snowflakes blew in through the window, landing softly in stark contrast upon ebony hair and blending in with scarred porcelain skin.

 

_I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time._

 

He deeply inhaled the scent of the cold winter day, nostalgic memories filling his mind in a spiral of nausea, because he knows. He knows that he cannot make any new memories similar to those. He knows... He knows that they are nothing but past sentimentalities in which the fine details fade, day-by-day… But they constantly choke him; remind him of what he has lost, of what will never be.

 

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

 

He is cold, beautiful, unique and melted upon his physical contact, a delicate snowflake to be treasured and admired. A beautiful snowflake that melted into his skin, attaching himself as if he were the blade to his missing right hand.

 

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here, please tell me what we have is real._

 

“I love you…”

 

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done._

 

“Promise me, Levi”

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you._

 

“Promise me you will move on. Find peace. Find… Yourself”

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day_

“I promise”

 

_I stand here alone. Falling away from you, no chance to get back home._

 

“And Erwin…

I’ve always loved you”

 

It was too late. His eyes were dull.

 

Never to hear him say those words. But he knew, deep down he always knew.

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?  
So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see. I beg don't leave me._

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone insane with exams, and this song came on while I was studying for law... And then I got all feely and sad, then I had to write this short piece of drabble. End of excuse.  
> A new TRTA chapter will be coming soon after my last exam next Friday. Sorry for the random hiatus my lovlies xo
> 
> P.s. Sorry for any mistakes, I literally smashed this out in 15 minutes.


End file.
